New Year's Day
by StephNCIS
Summary: Look what can happen on New Year's Day when a little to much drink come's in to play.


**AN-Happy New Year to you all. This came to me after waking a little worse for wear on New Year's Day so I had to go there sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chris LaSalle woke and was disoriented by his surroundings. He didn't remember coming to bed at all, come to think of he didn't remember much from the previous night. He remembered being at a New Year's Eve party at his friends house and he vaguely remembered seeing Meredith Brody and Dwayne Pride there but the memories were sketchy. Stretching a little 2 things happened at the same time, the first being the pain in his head that gave him the feeling of being shot and the second was the body in the bed he brushed against as he moved. Stilling rather quickly he shut his eyes against he pain in his head and waited for it to calm a little. Keeping his head still he moved his hand a little towards the body and let his finger explore the warm sliky skin it came in touch with.<p>

The body next to him was most defiantly a women so that was a good sign and she was also as as naked as he was. So far he had worked out he had come to a party, got very very drunk and ended up naked in bed with a women. Now he had to work out how well he got to know the women last night and who she was. Slowly turning trying not to move his head to quickly he to rolled to face the women he was in bed with. The women was lying on her front facing away from him so all he could see was the back of her head down to just under her arms which were spread above her head. The sheet that was covering her was pulled down showing off part of her back. Letting his eyes wander her back, his fingers were itching to touch and feel his way across the creamy white skin. Keeping his hands still as long as he could till he worked out who she was he went up to look at the women's head. Not much help there as all he could see was short dark hair. He gave up trying to work out who it was and finally let his hand wander across her back. As he fingers made contact memory's flashed through his head or peice of memories. He had done this last night as they lay together in bed, his fingers had explored this skin and he knew where to touch to get a response. Try out the newly recovered memory he ran his fingers to a certain spot and he was indeed greeted with a low sigh from the women who shifted and brought herself closer to him.

Letting himself shuffle a little closer to the women he let his hand run up and down her side, hearing her murmurs of appreciation at this touch. More memories came back of them lying like this last night getting closer. Throwing cation to the wind he leaned forward and let his lips brush her skin at her shoulder. The women stirred and turned on to her side so her back was now flush up against Chris's chest. Chris's remembered falling asleep like this last night with this women wrapped tightly in his arms but he still had no idea who she was and just how far things had gone. Lying still he dropped his arm over her waist and rested his hand on her stomach waiting to see what happened now.

The women started to stir and it was then she realised the postion she was in. Chris felt her stiffen as she woke and he went to move his arm but was stopped by a hand resting on it pinning it in place.

"It's a bit late for that now so leave it there it does feel nice" the women said to him.

Chris's mind went in to over drive when the women spoke and he froze. He knew that voice so very very well, he heard it every day at work. How the hell had he ended up naked and in bed with Meredith Brody. He was in deep now and he knew it, she was going to go spare when she realised.

"Brody is that you" he all but whispered hoping he was still drunk and wrong about this.

He felt her react as he spoke and he knew he was right, what on earth were they going to do now. He still didn't draw back his arm as she turned over to face him. Looking up slowly from his chest when she turned she gave him a weary smile when she looked at him

"Morning Chris, you have any idea how we ended up like this as my memories are a little non-existent" Merri asked looking at Chris.

"I was hoping you knew cause the bits I do remember are a little hazy" Chris answered looking a little abashed.

"How well did we get to know each other last as I can remember holding you but not much else" Chris asked felling his cheeks go a little red.

"Well if my body is anything to go by then we got to know each other very very well and more than once" Merri answered not looking up as she answered.

"You have any idea where we are as I have no idea who's house we are in never mind who's bed this is" Chris asked.

"Well last time I looked this was my bed and my house so that solves ones riddle" Merri answered.

"We should get up and talk about this as we can't ignore it can we" Chris asked slowly drawing his arm back .

He had got his arm half way back and his hand was resting on her waist when she placed her hand on his and stopped him.

"No we started this here so we finsh this here. I may have no idea how we got here but I don't regret it. Since we are here like this I have nothing to hide from you now and I don't intend to. I have hid behind my walls for so long I forgot how it feels to be touched and held like this. I have had feelings for you for a while now and obviously the drink I had last night helped me share them with you. It's fine if you don't feel the same, I will understand but as we are currently both naked in bed together I would guess there must be something between us" Merri said as she looked down at Chris's chest.

Chris was rendered speechless for all of a minute before he moved. Bringing his hand up from her waist he used it to raise her head so he could see her face, then with no other thought he bent forward and captured her lips in a deep heated kiss. It only took seconds for Merri to respond and as she parted her lips it set in motion a round of tongue duelling and touching and general exploration, reminding each other what they had forgot from the night before.

An hour later they lay sweating together, bodies tangled with each others neither in a hurry to move.

"We really should get up and find food to sustain us for the long day ahead of us and to see if I can shake this bad head off, I feel rough" Chris said as he trailed kisses along Merri's forehead and down her cheek coming to a stop as her lips.

"I suppose so, I feel like crap as well. God only knows what the hell we drunk last night" Merri said as she placed a kiss and Chris's lips before nibbling his bottom lip.

"Well I have to say you don't look like crap but come on, since this is your house you can lead the way" as he kicked the sheet off covering them and then licking his lips at the site of a very naked Merri lying on the bed.

Merri just laughed and got up looking round the bedroom.

"Where on earth are our clothes? I would have expected to see them in the floor. Oh wait I got my bra" Merri told Chris as she picked it up.

"I got my sock but only 1. Can't see anything else" as he picked his sock up.

Merri walked towards the bedroom door and opened it looking out in to the hall.

"Found some more clothes" she said as she started to laugh.

Putting his head on Merri's shoulder he looked out in to the hall. He could make out his other sock just in front of them. Further down the hall was his boxers and Merri's panties. As they came out the bedroom they picked there clothes up as they walked towards the stairs. Looking down the stairs they could see Chris's pants and Merri's dress. By the time the got down stairs and to the front door they had retrieved all there clothes. Flowing Merri in to the kitchen they both deposited their clothes in a pile on the table and started to put something on as they were both still naked.

Chris found his boxers and Merri grabbed Chris's shirt pulling it over her head as some of the buttons hadn't been undone. Seeing her standing there in his shirt made him smile. She looked even cuter than ever. Pulling his boxers on he stepped up to her and circled her with his arms.

"Come on let's find some food and see if we can get back to trying to remember what we got up to last night, starting from the front door" Chris's chuckled as he kissed her nose.

Merri wriggled out of his arms and went to the fridge to make a start on breakfast while Chris made coffee. Looking at the scene it would look like an everyday occurrence for a normal couple but for 2 people who had woke up barely 2 hours ago in bed with each other they weren't doing bad for a drunken New Year's Eve party that finally brought them together. Maybe 2015 wasn't going to be to bad after all now they had finally given in and admit the feelings they shared for each other.


End file.
